Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxe7b--6Lvk&feature=youtu.be Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike main theme] PLOT Captain Olimar is on his way to the nearest space station. Then all of a sudden one of his cameras he put on PNF-404 after his latest adventure blazes on and it shows very weird lifeforms that look a lot like the old foes he fought except they are different in a way that he can`t tell yet. They are killing all of the pikmin. The remaining pikmin try to return to their onions but only one or two of each kind make it. After wittnessing this mass massacre, he turns straight around and makes his way to the planet of Pikmin. Little does he know that this will change the Pikmin forever. Olimar lands in the area that was known as the Perplexing Pool before but now it is filled with a very different landscape. It is all spiky and hot. There is actually lava where the water was. Then Olimar turns around taking in the new atmosphere. He is in the area where the yellow onion was in his last adventure. He starts looking around and walking when he comes across a dormant Red Onion! He walks up to it and it springs up, knocking Olimar back. Then two Red Pikmin come out down the legs and walk up to Olimar. After that they start talking to him and tell him how this area is now called Spikava. It is very dangerous here what with the spikes and lava. He takes the two pikmin and start throwing them at some pellet posies and eventually gets his population up to 30. Then after that he decides to blast up to orbit the planet but right when he is about to get to the perfect orbital altitude he sees some weird green clouds with spikes in them. Suddenly he gets shot down by a weird green energy beam! It seems as if the clouds are intelligent! Then his ship explodes and he gets sent way off towards one of the poles of PNF-404. He blacks out. Olimar awakens to the sound of snavians being hurt. He gets up and can't believe his eyes. There are weird creatures that look like tiny miniature pikmin sized burrowing snagrets but have a pikmin stem upon their heads! They are attacking a Dwarf Bulbear. So Olimar whistles at the weird snagret-pikmin hybrid and they go to his side surprisingly! He commands them to attack the dwarf bulbear and they kill it! They do it by burrowing underground and rising next to the dwarf bulbear and pecking it to death. Then one comes up to Olimar and starts speaking! "We are The Snagmin and we have heard of you Olimar". Olimar then looks around at his surroundings and sees that he is in a very deep cavern. He asks the Snagmin if they have an Onion and they say they do. "We have one sir but,... well it was lost when we were escaping the mass attack of DeathSpike." After that talk Olimar decides to try and find out where an entrance and exit is. He decides to call this place The Polar Cavern. It seems to have many ice-based enemies. He takes the 5 snagmin and stores them away, hiding them in a tall bush. He then looks through his emergency pack he has and finds an Everlasting Flare! It is his only one he has at the time. So he goes up to a ledge near them and jumps on to it and he sets it on fire. It works and the Red Onion sees them and sets down next to them. Next they set out to find the Snagmin Onion. They start walking down the slope and its not long before they find a big figure blocking their path. Before they were blocked they had encountered a pair of DeathSpiked Dwarf Snowy Bulborbs, one DeathSpiked Blizzard Dweevil, and actually a regular Snowy Bulborb. Then the frozen figure in front of them steps out of the shadows... Then the boss music plays as the Frozen Fractul Dactul flies over head. The Grey-Blue flying monster has icicles on its back, it has blue eyes, greyish leathery skin, and a wingspan as big as an Onion. Then Olimar takes his Pikmin Attack of DeathSpike: Enemies *Death Spiked Dwarf Bulborb *Dwarf Bulborb *Death Spiked Burrowing Snagret *Burrowing Snagret *Tree Snagret *Death Spiked Withering Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Death Spiked Dwarf Snowy Bulborb *Dwarf Snowy Bulborb *Death Spiked Snowy Bulborb *Snowy Bulborb *Death Spiked Blizzard Dweevil *Blizzard Dweevil Pikmin Attack of DeathSpike: Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Spike Pikmin *Snagmin Pikmin Attack of DeathSpike: Bosses *Tree Snagret Pikmin Attack of DeathSpike: Areas *Spikava *Polar Cavern Category: Non-Canon Games Category:Non-Canon Games